Return from the Dead
by Eeliab8
Summary: Katherine wasn't the only girl that Damon loved in 1864. Her name was Amelia, but she died in1864. Now Amelia has returned from the dead, no one knows how or why. The Salvatore brothers have to figure out why and fast before turmoil begins in mystic falls
1. Chapter 1

"The great Stefan always has to play hero doesn't he?" Damon Salvatore spoke to his younger brother as a smirk formed on Damon's lips. Of course Damon and Stefan were fighting again. Damon held out his arms inviting Stefan to do something. Though Damon knew as the two boys stood at mystic falls high school that Stefan was not going to risk doing anything that would risk exposing the two. Damon stared at Stefan waiting a reply but Damon was pretty sure that he had won this fight.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his older brother and shook his head wishing that Damon would stop this. A soft sigh escaped Stefan's lips. "Why are we still doing this?" Stefan asked trying to keep his calm but suddenly someone catch Stefan's eye that he had not seen in forever; a young girl walking up to the pair.

The girl had long light brown hair which went down the middle of her back, she was about average height 5'4 and had hazel brown eyes. Dressed in a short flowing skirt and a bright pink t-shirt. The girl appeared to be caring a holder in her hand. She walked up to Damon shoved the holder into his arms and smacked him across the face.

Damon felt his face begin to sting as her hand left his face. Damon held onto the file as he stared at the girl as if he had seen a ghost. "Amelia?" He managed to choke out. Damon couldn't remember the last time that something had managed to stun him.

The girl that Damon had Amelia spun on her heels walking away from the two brothers as if nothing had happened at all.

Elena Gilbert had caught the end of that conversation as Elena walked up to Stefan and Damon. Elena was stunned to see Damon simply just staring at the girl as she walked away. "Who was that?" Elena asked in shock.

Without taking his eyes off the girl Damon answered. "Her name is Amelia," he spoke softly. "She is supposed to be dead," he whispered softly not understanding what was going on. Damon looked down at the holder that Amelia had placed in his hand. Damon opened the folder and was stunned to see pictures of girls that he had slept with and killed.

Stefan gently placed a hand on Damon shoulder. "Did she become..." He trailed off not wanting to say the word out loud. Stefan had not seen Amelia since 1864. Since that night had happened.

"I don't know," Damon answered looking over at Stefan. "I do plan to find out," Damon spoke looking over at Elena. "I think I know just how to find out," Damon knew better than anyone how much Amelia had hated Katherine and Damon knew that he could use Elena as bait.

"No!" Stefan roared seeing where his brother was going with this. "You want to find Amelia you can do it without us," he hissed and looked at Elena. He quickly took her hand and lead her away from Damon.

"Who was that?" Elena asked Stefan once they were a little bit a ways from Damon. Elena had never seen Damon like that before. Of course Elena had not know Damon that long or their secret that long.

A soft sign escaped Stefan's lips. "Amelia was the other girl Damon was in love with but she has a lot of history with Damon."

"When did you guys meet her?" Elena asked surprised to hear the word Damon and love.

Mystic falls 1864- flashback-

Damon and Stefan stood outside their home with their father. Damon had just returned from the war but was already making trouble in town just to spite his father. Damon had been rather disappointed to hear that he had to attend the arrival of their house guest. Damon looked over at his brother and flashed a smile.

Stefan quickly returned the smile. Of course, Stefan was happy to have his brother home but the fights between Damon and their father had gotten worse since Damon had been home. Stefan warn his brother but did not get the chance.

The carriage arrived and to Damon surprise it wasn't some old man stepping out of the carriage but Amelia. Damon looked at the girl up and down and couldn't help but think how hot she looked. Damon smiled and walked over taking her hand and gently kissed it. "I'm Damon Salvatore," he spoke as if that should mean something to her.

Amelia smiled at Damon gesture but the smile quickly faded. "Well I'm Amelia," she replied matching Damon's tone. Her eyes flashed to Stefan as she wandered over to him but her eyes remained on Damon.

Neither Damon nor Stefan knew that Katherine just happen to be watching and she didn't like one bit. Katherine turned to her witch Emily. "Who is she?" She spoke with a hint of jealously.

Emily looked over at Katherine then back at Amelia and Damon. "She's the Salvatore house guest ms. Katherine," Emily looked over at Katherine. "We should get to know her," she spoke but she saw the wheels already turning in Katherine head and she knew that a war was coming.

Mystic falls- present day

Elena listened to every word that Stefan spoke but glanced over when she saw Bonnie and Caroline coming their way. Elena sighed softly she had been so concerted on the story. Elena glanced up at Bonnie and Caroline. "Hey guys," Elena spoke tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Elena Gilbert honestly cut class," Caroline teased Elena as she sat and Bonnie sat down next to Elena. "Hi Stefan," Caroline spoke looking at him.

"Hi Caroline," Stefan spoke but slowly got into his feet. "If you'll excuse me I need to go check on Damon," he spoke before giving a quick kiss and walking off.

"What's with him?" Caroline asked Elena as she watched Stefan walk away. "He's always so secretive," she commented trying to get Elena to speak.

Elena shrugged her shoulder. Elena knew what was wrong with Stefan. "He's just dealing with brother problems," she sighed softly. "Speaking of brother problems have you seen Jeremy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's in the principal office," Bonnie spoke softly looking at Elena. "He got into a fight in class with Tyler Lockwood."

Stefan walked through the front door of his house to find the house eerie quiet. "Damon!" Stefan called out but he didn't get any response. Stefan walked into Damon's room. He walked over to Damon and was surprised to see Damon sitting reading the holder that Amelia had given Damon. "What's in there?" He questioned.

Damon did not take his eyes off the holder. "Aren't you supposed to be the brother that knocks?" He spoke as he flickered his glaze up to Stefan.

"If I see something I haven't seen I'll throw a dollar at it," Stefan spoke stealing Damon's words. "What's in the folder?" Stefan repeated himself.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. "It's all of the girls I've been with, killed or turned," he spoke. He was stunned at the record keeping that Amelia had did. "I don't understand how she is back. She died in 1864," he spoke looking at Stefan.

"There is no chance that Katherine turned her?" Stefan asked looking at Damon. Both Damon and Stefan were living proof that Katherine had no problem turning people into vampires. "Damon could she be a vampire?"

Damon stood on his feet now as he smirked at his brother. "You didn't know Amelia that well," he spoke leaning on the doorway now. "Amelia hated Katherine and honestly Amelia a vampire? That's just crazy. Considering she was just as powerful as Emily when it came witchy stuff, Stefan." Damon turned on his heels. "I do plan to find out what she has been up to though." Damon walked out of the room leaving Stefan alone.

Stefan stood in Damon empty room and all Stefan could remember was how Amelia died and how Amelia death had been all Stefan fault. Stefan sighed softly as he left the room to try and figure out what was going on.

An:/ hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you think and if I should continue the story.


	2. He just can't win

"Getting into fight with Tyler Lockwood!? What is wrong with you?" Elena yelled after he younger brother Jeremy. "Jeremy stop!" She jogged grabbing him by the arm. Elena couldn't help but not to be able to understand why Jeremy was doing this.

Jeremy spun around to look at his older sister. Jeremy scoffed at Elena. "What is wrong with me?" The questioned actually amused him. Jeremy couldn't believe that Elena would actually ask a question like that. "Why do you care?" He asked crossing her arms over his chest. "Doesn't Stefan have problems or Bonnie or Caroline? Since when do you have time to care about?"

Elena sucked in a deep breath as she watched Jeremy walk away. Elena sighed softly and followed after him. "Jeremy I care about you alright?!" She yelled after him. "You don't want to let me in how am I supposed to help you!?" She demanded.

Jeremy turned to look at Elena and opened his mouth to speak but close his mouth because he did not see the point anymore. Jeremy turned and walked away.

Elena ran a frustrated hand through her hair and turned to walk away when she was meet by Stefan. She jumped still stunned at how quickly he could move. "Did talking to Damon go well?" She asked.

"It's Damon," Stefan replied stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It went as well as I though it would considering everything that happened," he sighed softly to himself. "I still don't know how she is back."

"Why doesn't Damon just go talk to her?" Elena asked looking at Stefan. "Clearly she wants something with Damon. Does he still love her?" Elena asked looking at Stefan.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. That had been a question that Stefan himself had been trying to figure out. "With Damon I can never tell," he looked around mystic falls and saw the flyer for the founders party.

Grabbing his leather jacket Damon slung the jacket onto his body before leaving the house. Damon watched everyone trying to decide on which pretty girl to feed on. Damon never had many problems finding girls. Damon heart stopped as he saw Amelia sitting down at a table at a coffee shop. Damon walked over and took a seat at a table. "You're not hiding very well," he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not hiding, Damon," Amelia replied taking a drink of her iced coffee. "I've been living in mystic falls I didn't run away like you did," she flashed him a smile.

"I didn't run, I just like the world," he spoke sternly but he quickly smirked. "Of course you would know that folder of yours is impressive. It's been far too long, Amelia. Especially since you died," he spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Damon, you're aren't going to just bat those eyelashes and expect me to tell you everything especially about that," Amelia spoke standing on her feet. "You're aren't the same person I fell in love with Damon, but I still want you to be."

Damon stood on his feet now. "Don't expect to come in here and change me into the good guy, Amelia. It's a bit cliché," he spoke as she walked away.

Amelia turned on her heels and looked at Damon and she looked at the drink she left on the table and made the drink burst into flames. "Maybe that will give you a hint."

Mystic falls 1864- flashback

Damon stood in his bedroom getting ready for the founder day party/ball. Damon finished tying his bow. "Well don't you look dashing brother," he spoke hearing Stefan footsteps. "And who might you be taking?" He asked.

"Katherine," Stefan replied looking at Damon. Stefan had been hearing rumors that Katherine had been fooling around with Damon. "Amelia is going with Alexander. You didn't ask her?" Stefan asked. He figured that if he could keep Damon interested in Amelia then he couldn't have to worry.

Damon scoffed hearing the name Alexander. Damon had hated Alexander since he could remember. Damon couldn't even begin to remember why he had hated Alexander. "I'm going alone. Father loves that idea," Damon spoke the sarcasm oozing out of his tone. "I'm sure I'll find someone."

"I'm sure you will," Stefan spoke and turned and walked out of Damon's room.

Damon watched Stefan leave and was surprised at Stefan interest in his love life. Damon shook his head and knew that fooling around with Katherine wasn't the brotherly thing to do, but he just couldn't help himself. At the end of the night Damon planned to win Amelia heart.

Mystic falls present day

Stefan and Elena sat on Elena couch talking when Elena was tired of talking. Elena leaned over and kissed Stefan on the lips.

Stefan had been stunned but kissed Elena back. Soon the pair was making out on the couch.

Jeremy walked into the house to see Elena and Stefan on the couch. Jeremy was high on pills he had gotten at school. "I see you have a lot of time," he scoffed before heading up stairs.

Elena broke the kiss and sighed softly to herself running a hand through her hair. She got off the couch. "Jeremy what do you want me to say?" She followed him into his room. "Are you high?" She demanded.

Jeremy turned and looked at his sister. "Don't ruin my fun, Elena," Jeremy grabbed his hoodie throwing it on and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Elena shook her head and walked down the stairs. She looked at Stefan not knowing what to say.

Damon had left the coffee shop knowing that Amelia was still a witch which meant that she could not be a vampire. Damon ran up to Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie," Damon spoke flashing a smile.

Bonnie scoffed and made no attempt to stop talking. It was no secret that Bonnie had never cared for Damon Salvatore. "Whatever you need Damon the answer is no."

"Come on, Bonnie. All I need is your grandma spell books," Damon looked at Bonnie. "Do you happen to know anyone to bring person back from the dead?" He whispered grabbing her arms.

Bonnie snarled under her breath as Damon took her arms. Bonnie closed her eyes muttering a few words making Damon drop to the ground holding his head. Bonnie turned on her heels hoping that was enough of an answer for Damon.

Damon laid on the ground his head in pain until Bonnie walked away. Damon growled and things had not gone his way today and he was tired of being the good guy. He knew just how he was going to get his way.

An:/ thank you guys so much for all the favorites and follows! They mean the world to me! Please don't be afraid to hit that review button and leave me your thoughts!


	3. Damon's decision

Mystic falls 1864-flashback

Damon stood sipping his whiskey as he watched. Damon eyes quickly scanned the crowed he quickly found Katherine and Stefan. Damon's eyes met Katherine and Katherine smirked at Damon. Damon knew what the smirk was about. Damon and Katherine had enjoyed the night together. Damon's smirk quickly faded as Stefan noticed the gaze between the two. Damon quickly found Alexander and Amelia dancing. Damon gritted his teeth together. Damon made his way towards the pair as he casually spilled his drink on Alexander. Damon knew the move was kind of girly but he knew what reaction it would provoke.

Alexander gasped and looked at the drink going down his clothes. "What the hell?" He hissed looking at Damon. Alexander didn't really want to make a scene as he felt everyone turned towards them. Alexander looked over at Amelia.

"Oh I'm sorry," Damon spoke flashing Alexander a smirk. Showing that Damon did do it on purpose. "I guess I'll just have to be more careful," he spoke very amused. "Why don't you go change? I'll be more than happy to take care of Amelia," he grinned offering out his hand to Amelia.

Alexander growled under his breath as he watched Damon. Alexander growled and clenched his hands into fists. Alexander leaned up and punched Damon in the face.

Damon turned his head as he swiped at the blood on his lip. Damon smirked he had gotten the reaction that he had wanted. Damon grinned and punched Alexander back and tackled him to the ground. Damon and Alexander rolled on the ground each exchanging punches. Damon managed to get on top of Alexander and kept punching him.

"Damon get off!" Giuseppe Salvatore yelled as he grabbed Damon with Stefan helping getting him off Alexander. Giuseppe looked over at his son. "Home Damon now!" He spoke sternly showing there was no room for arguing.

Damon wiped his mouth of the blood on his face before looking at his father and his brother. He scoffed and looked at Alexander struggling to get back on his feet. "This is far from over," he told Alexander but his father shoved him away.

Mystic falls present day

The sun fell onto Damon's sleeping face. Damon groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Damon looked over at the folder sitting on his desk. Damon sighed throwing on his t-shirt. Damon focused for a moment allowing him to hear all over the house. Damon could hear Stefan and Elena.

Elena and Stefan laid in Stefan bed. Elena on Stefan chest as the sun spread through out the bedroom. The sun rays resting on their bodies. Stefan began to stir as did Elena. Elena sighed softly and leaned up giving Stefan a kiss.

Stefan returned Elena kiss before sitting up in bed. Stefan looked at Elena and he couldn't help but admit how much Elena did look like Katherine but he knew that Elena was nothing like Katherine. "Are you okay?" He asked running a hand through her hair.

Elena nodded her head quickly checking her cell phone and sighed softly seeing that she had a missed call from Jeremy. "Jeremy called," she spoke. "He thinks that I don't care about him. I just don't know how to reach out to him."

Stefan sighed softly understand where Elena was coming from and just how difficultly that could be. "Just be there for him, but I think at this point all he is going need is tough love," Stefan gave Elena a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't I get you a cup coffee, and maybe a donut?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Elena returned his smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking down at her phone as Stefan walked out of the room. After a few minutes Elena looked up hearing someone enter the room and she assumed that it was Stefan but she was stunned when it was Damon.

Damon stared at Elena and slowly closed Stefan's door behind him. Damon walked over to Elena and quickly stuck her with medicine to make her sleep before Elena could make a sound. "Time to get what I want," he sung softly picking Elena up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Mystic falls 1864 flashback

Damon paced his living room waiting for his father. Damon wasn't even sure why he had come back here listening to his father. Damon quickly grew impatient as he started for the door when his father came through the door and slammed the door behind him.

"What in gods name is wrong with you?!" Giuseppe shouted at his son. He could never understand Damon why Damon felt the need to be so damn stubborn. "Why did you hit him?"

"I was simply defending myself, father," Damon spoke trying to make sure that the smirk didn't show on his face. "You didn't raise me to be a coward. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to the party," Damon started for the door.

Giuseppe grabbed Damon by the arm and jerked him back. "No, Damon, we aren't finished," he warned his son taking a step towards Damon. "You went looking for that fight. Why?!" He demanded. Not in the mood for Damon's games. "Did you do this to get on my nerves!?"

Damon scoffed at the though that he did this to annoy his father. "Honestly it is all about you," he spoke and shove past his father and made his way towards the door when he saw Amelia walk through the door. "Amelia," he spoke looking at her. "You aren't dancing?" He questioned.

"You beat up my date, Damon," Amelia said coldly. She walked Giuseppe walk off appearing annoyed. "Honestly, Damon, if you were so jealous of Alexander why didn't you just ask me yourself?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think I was jealous of Alexander?!" Damon could not help but start laughing. "Come on, Amelia, aren't you a little full of yourself?" He challenged a smirk spreading across his face.

"Me full of myself?!" Amelia snapped at Damon. She hate that smirk that Damon had across his face. Damon knew that he was winning and it bothered her though Amelia couldn't help but Damon looked hot as he smirked. "You need help, Damon," Amelia spun on her heels to walk away.

Damon grabbed Amelia by the arm spinning her around and Damon pushed her against the wall and kissed her. To Damon surprise Amelia returned the kiss.

Mystic falls present day

Stefan walked up the stairs back to his room as he raised an eyebrow surprised to see the bedroom door was closed. Stefan opened the door to see Elena wasn't in the room. "Elena!" Stefan called out as he sat down the cup of coffee and donut he had brought and began looking around the house. "Elena!" Stefan called out again. Stefan cell phone began to ring. "Hello," Stefan spoke not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Stefan," Damon spoke as he sat in a little room with one hand on the phone and other hand feeding Elena his blood. "Now don't worry little Elena is fine for now-" Damon didn't get a chance to finish.

"Damon if you hurt her I swear..." Stefan trailed off as he growled under his breath. He couldn't believe that Damon would kidnap Elena. Though Stefan had learned to not be surprised by any of Damon's actions.

"Bring me Bonnie spell books and I won't hurt Elena," Damon spoke into the telephone. "Though if you don't Elena has my blood in her system and I will snap her neck. Bring them to me baby brother," Damon hung up the phone. He was going to learn how Amelia is alive even if it meant this.

AN:/ thank you for all the favorites, and follows. I hope this chapter did not disappoint! Please leave a review it means the world to me.


	4. Fire fight

Fear washed over Stefan as he hung up the phone. Damon wouldn't turn Elena, he wouldn't. Stefan tried to tell himself but he also knew that he was lying to himself. Stefan knew that Damon was capable of a lot of things and he would get what he wanted Damon never cared about the cost. Stefan looked around and saw that Elena cell phone was still sitting on the bed; Stefan picked up the phone and quickly went through the contacts finding Bonnie. Stefan clicked on Bonnie name and the phone rang three times. "Come on, Bonnie please pick up," the fear showed in Stefan tone.

Bonnie looked down at her cell phone and picked up the phone. "Hey, Elena," Bonnie spoke as she had looked at the caller ID. Bonnie was trying to finish her make-up.

"This is Stefan not Elena," Stefan debated on telling Bonnie the whole story and figured that he was going to wait. "Bonnie I need your grandma spell book and all journals. Whatever you have." Stefan spoke tapping his feet on the floor.

Bonnie looked down at the phone and was stunned to hear from Stefan. "Stefan, I already told Damon no. So the answer is no," Bonnie could not believe that Damon would honestly have Stefan ask for him.

"Bonnie you don't understand," Stefan spoke as he looked around the house for vervain. He knew that he was going to have to have vervain for Damon since Damon was stronger than Stefan. "Damon has Elena and he is going to turn her unless you give me the spell books!"

Elena head pounded as she slowly opened her eyes. Fear spread through Elena as both her hands and feet were tied with rope. Elena looked around and did not see anything that she recognized. "Help!" Elena began yelling as she was scared. "Help!" She yelled again.

"It's not going to help," Damon spoke not in the mood to listen to Elena yell. Damon walked over to Elena and watched Elena face spread with confusion. "Now I know that that this isn't something you like but it must be done," Damon smirked and leaned over taking off Elena necklace with was filled with vervain.

"Damon, why are you doing this?" Elena spoke as she struggled to get the ropes off of her but she didn't seem that it was working. "Why am I here? Why do you want me?" She demanded.

"If you're little witchy best friend had just given me the journals we wouldn't be here," Damon spoke sitting down next to Elena. "All I want is to find out how Amelia is alive and Emily would know. Now all encouragement and my blood in your system could work wonders," Damon spoke looking at Elena. "Don't look at me like that with those judgy little eyes," Damon spoke. "I don't enjoy playing the hero. I'm no hero, Elena."

Mystic falls 1864- flashback

Damon and Amelia slowly made their way up to Amelia room. As soon as Amelia got into her bedroom Damon threw off his t-shirt and trailed kiss down Amelia throat causing Amelia to gasp. A sound that drove Damon crazy for her. Damon wanted to do this from the moment he meet Amelia. Damon's hands roamed Amelia body, but Amelia suddenly pulled back from the kiss.

Amelia could hear her father, James slowly come up the stairs. "Amelia!"

James called out to his door slowly opening the door.

Amelia gasped looking around and picked up Damon shirt off the ground and shoved Damon into the closet quickly trying to fix herself. "Yes, father?" Amelia spoke as James walked into the room.

James looked around the room expecting to see Damon but was happy when he didn't see anyone. "I was wondering where you want?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at Amelia. "Did you talk to Damon?"

He asked curious of how that had gone.

"I did but it did not go well and he stormed off," Amelia spoke heading for the door. "Why don't we go back to the party?" She spoke and walked out of the room down the stairs making sure that her father was following.

Giuseppe stood at the stairs and gave Amelia a gentle smile as Amelia returned to the party. Giuseppe raised an eyebrow at James. "Did you find Damon?" He questioned. He knew that if James found Damon with Amelia that James would possibly kill Damon but he knew that Damon needed to learn.

"Nope," James told his best friend. "My bet is that he was in the closet," James spoke and headed for the door. "Come on, let's return to the party and see what Damon comes up with."

Mystic falls present day

Stefan stood outside Bonnie house with Bonnie as held the spell books. Stefan sighed softly and called Damon. Stefan wasn't sure what he planned to do when he got ahold of Damon, but he knew that it was not going to be pleasant.

Damon glanced down at his cell phone and grinned. "Brother, did you get what I asked?" Damon spoke looking down at Elena as he dangled the necklace in front of her. Damon planned to compel Elena to forget all of this.

"Yes," Stefan spoke through gritted teeth. "Where the hell are you?" He snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this and all he wanted was Elena safe and human.

"I'll text you the address," Damon spoke and hung up the phone as he grinned. He looked down at Elena as he injected her with more knock out medicine.

Mystic falls 1864- flashback

Damon had fixed himself making himself look nice as he entered the party. Damon looked around and saw Amelia talking to Alexander. At that moment Damon did not care because he knew that he had own and would have completely won had Amelia father not stopped the pair. Damon walked over and poured himself a drink Damon glanced over to see Katherine getting a drink as well. "Ms. Katherine isn't lovely to see you," Damon spoke grinning at her.

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at Damon. "Aren't you in a good mood," she spoke and glanced over at Amelia who was Damon and Katherine. "I'd bet I could put you in a better mood," she whispered pouring herself a glass of wine.

Damon couldn't help but smirk at that invite. Damon did want Amelia a lot more than he ever wanted any other girl but Damon didn't like to be tied down. "Maybe we can make that happen later," he grinned but stopped grinning as Stefan walked over to the pair.

"Damon," Stefan greeted his brother and was surprised by how quiet both Damon and Katherine had grown. "Where were you?" He asked putting his arm around Katherine pulling her close. Stefan wasn't the jealous type but Stefan hated that Damon always managed to get any girl that he wanted.

"He was with me," Amelia spoke before Damon had the chance to. Amelia didn't like Katherine and now Amelia had more reason to hate Katherine. Amelia smirked and did a quick spell in her head making Katherine feel sick.

Katherine began to feel very light headed and the room began to spin. Katherine held onto Stefan as she looked at Amelia she knew right then that Amelia was a witch and a war was going to start between the pair.

Mystic falls present day

Stefan and Bonnie walked to Damon meet spot. Bonnie carrying the spell books. Stefan walked in and spotted Elena. Stefan ran over to Elena but Damon grabbed Elena and held her by the neck. "Not so fast, brother," Damon spoke looking over at his brother.

"Let her go, Damon!" Stefan roared and pulled the books out of Bonnie hand. "I have the books now let her go!" He roared!

Suddenly fire appeared around both Damon and Elena. Making Damon look around and Elena face filled with fear. "What the hell?" Damon demanded looking over at Bonnie.

Bonnie felt everyone eyes become on her. "I'm not doing this!" She snapped and she could feel the flames heat as she tried her hardest to make the flames go away but she couldn't.

"But I am," Amelia spoke as she wandered into the room and she also made a fire appear around both Stefan and Bonnie. "We need to talk Damon," Amelia spoke looking directly at him. "Right now!"

AN:/ thank you guys for all the positive support! I love to hear from my readers don't worry I don't bite. Don't be afraid to hit that review button.


	5. Will she still love you?

Damon's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Amelia. Damon still held Elena, who seemed more concerned about the fire. Damon bit down on his bottom lip, Damon had never enjoyed that Amelia always seemed to have an advantage over him. "Well, Amelia," he spoke after a long moment. "How nice of you it is to join us. Why don't you be a doll and bring me the spell books?" He asked trying to rid of his shock.

Amelia looked over at Damon and then at Elena then at Stefan and Bonnie. Amelia could not believe how much Elena looked like Katherine. Amelia wouldn't have even believed that Elena wasn't Katherine if she hadn't been spying. "Let her go Damon," Amelia spoke sternly. "Don't be a show off!" She looked at Damon and flashed him a smirk. "Come on, all of this just to find out if I'm alive, really?" She asked.

Damon looked at Elena and then at Amelia. He narrowed his eyes into a cold gaze. He didn't like that she was doing that. "Just tell me," Damon spoke and glanced over at Stefan. "Maybe I won't have to turn her," he grinned wanting everyone to know that he was the one with the upper hand. "Maybe I'll just turn her for fun?" He looked at Amelia. "Good battles evil right?"

Amelia took a step towards Damon but she could clearly see the fury and the fear written across Stefan's face. "Let her go and we'll talk," Amelia offered and knew that she shouldn't play into Damon's games but she felt bad for Elena. Suddenly Amelia had an idea she waved her hand making the fire disappear around the pair. "You know what?" She spoke. "You're a selfish bastard! You don't deserve to know. Prove to me you're a better person!"

Damon scoffed as he released his grip on Elena but still held her. Damon looked at Stefan then back at Amelia. "Why does everyone think that my humanity needs to be saved?!" He questioned. He was becoming more annoyed by the second. Since Damon had been back in mystic falls Stefan had become hell bent on that.

"You're acting like Katherine!" Amelia snapped back matching his attitude. "Damon, you've always been a bad boy but if you're not careful you will end up like Katherine. Alone and bitter!" Amelia spun on her heels and walked off leaving them alone.

Damon let go of Elena and threw Elena towards Stefan and took off out of the building and disappeared into the distance.

Mystic falls 1864-flashback

Katherine laid in bed looking at Emily who was sitting next to her. Katherine took a long drink of a herbal remedy that Emily had made. Katherine could not believe that Amelia was a witch. The though made Katherine furious, but Katherine knew better than to try and physically fight a witch, alone. Katherine glanced over Emily. "Amelia is hopelessly in love with Damon Salvatore," Katherine grinned. "Too bad he's interested in me."

Emily looked at Katherine. Emily mentally debated whether or not she should tell Katherine about what she was thinking. "Miss. Katherine," Emily began slowly knowing how upset Katherine had been in the last few days. "Aren't you worried about your relationship with Stefan?" She questioned.

"Stefan never happens to know," Katherine replied looking at Emily. He raised an eyebrow. "Damon and I can have a lot of fun together," Katherine spoke and slowly stood up as the she was finally feeling better. "Now I'll go find my dear Damon and I'll need you to lead Amelia to Damon bedroom in about an hour." Katherine spoke and walked towards the Salvatore house.

Mystic falls present day

Stefan held Elena tight as he walked out with Bonnie and Elena. He looked over at Elena and looked down. "Your necklace is gone," he commented and realized that Damon had taken her necklace. Stefan was curious if Damon had compelled her. "Elena I'm sorry," he spoke not sure what to say.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she struggled to find the right words. "It's all on Damon," Elena spoke not wanting stefan to feel bad but she knew that having a boyfriend that was a vampire was also incredibly dangerous. She took a deep breath trying to focus.

Bonnie walked in front of Stefan and Elena but she looked back. She knew that it was all Damon's fault but she couldn't help but feel a little upset at Stefan too. Bonnie knew that it wasn't Stefan fault but Bonnie felt that Stefan was putting Elena in danger. Bonnie stopped walking and looked around.

"Bonnie?" Stefan questioned looking at Bonnie and was surprised that she just stopped walking. "Are you alright?" He asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm fine," Bonnie spoke as she gently brushed off Stefan hand. She bit down on her bottom lip. "Let's just get Elena home," she spoke but she appeared to be somewhere else.

Mystic falls 1864- flashback

Katherine slowly made her way up to Damon's room making sure not to find Stefan. Katherine gently knocked on Damon's door before wandering in. Katherine flashed Damon a smile.

Damon sat up in his bed and he raised an eyebrow. "Katherine," Damon stood on his feet and walked over to her. "Did you forget where Stefan's room was?" He questioned.

"I came to see you," Katherine spoke walking over to him and kissed him deeply. "I came to show you what a real women can do."

One hour later

Emily could not believe what she was doing. Though Emily would do anything for Katherine but even Emily though that Katherine was being cruel. Emily looked over at Amelia. "Mr. Damon said that he had a surprise for you," she spoke and bit down on her lip not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Amelia nodded her head as she walked into Damon's room and she felt her heart crumble into a million pieces. Clothes were everywhere and Katherine and Damon laid naked snuggling under the sheets. Amelia tried to stop the hot salty tears forming at her eyes as she turned around and left.

Damon watched Amelia walk away and Damon wanted to jump up and follow her but he didn't see the point. He looked down at Katherine. "You did that on purpose," he stated. He knew that she had to do as Emily shut the door behind him. "Did you want to ruin my relationship with her?"

Katherine slowly sat up getting herself redressed. "Come on, Damon, it did not take a lot to get you to have sex," she quickly pointed out. "You love me," she leaned and took his face and gave him a long lingering kiss. "Now the question is will Amelia ever love you?"

Amelia made her way down the stairs and out of the house before she sunk to the floor and sobbed quietly to herself. Amelia didn't look up at the footsteps. She did hope that it wasn't her father she knew he'd kill Damon. Amelia finally looked up to see Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan sat down next to Amelia. He took a deep breath unable to figure out why a girl like Amelia would be crying on the steps. "Amelia?" He questioned when she didn't answer right away.

"Damon slept with Katherine," Amelia chocked out. Amelia felt like a fool. She couldn't believe that she thought about a future with him; marriage, children, growing old together. Amelia knew that it was silly but she cared about Damon. Now she felt as if she was going to punch Damon in the face.

Stefan sucked in a deep breath. He felt a wave of shock spread across his body. Stefan knew that he shouldn't be but at that moment Stefan hated Damon. He wanted to kill his brother.

Mystic falls present day

Damon sat the bar as he swirled the drink in his hand. Damon watched all the young couples and couldn't help but feel a sting of jealously. A feeling Damon quickly pushed away. Damon Salvatore did not get jealous especially of humans. "You're good at appearing and disappearing," Damon commented not taking his eyes off his drink.

Amelia looked over at Damon. "Why are you such an ass?" She questioned leaning over taking a drink out of his whiskey. "You're even more of an ass than you were in 1864, you know that?"

Damon took his drink back finishing his drink before standing on his feet. "Why don't you join my brother in his sad attempt to save me?" He snapped before walking away from her.

Amelia walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "A spell brought me back," she spoke in a soft tone. "I don't know who did it though. I would like to know just as well as you would. Kidnapping Elena and making Bonnie bring you spell books isn't going to help. Emily was never that powerful," she hissed before he walked off.


	6. Be more like Stefan

Mystic falls 1864- flashback

Stefan wasn't stunned that Damon had found a way to sleep with Katherine but Stefan was furious with his older brother. Stefan knew that Damon could get any girl Damon wanted but Katherine was his. Stefan knew that he was being selfish but Stefan didn't want to share Katherine. Stefan knew that he need calm down before he went and saw Damon but as Damon walked out of his room. Stefan opened his mouth to speak but closed it but saw Damon flash a smirk. Stefan growled and shoved Damon into the wall.

Damon hit the wall decently hard. His eyes widened at Stefan. "What the hell?" Damon demanded. He didn't want to get into fight with Stefan but he wasn't against it either. Damon had been stunned that Amelia had walked into the bedroom, but had figured that Katherine had planned it. Damon could tell that the girls had some sort of rival.

"How about you are nothing but a man-whore?" Stefan hissed as he shoved Damon again. Stefan and Damon had not actually fought in a long time normally because Stefan would normally avoid since Damon usually won. Now Stefan was a little older. "Why do you feel the need to have every girl that I do?" Stefan asked not bothering to keep his voice low. "Sleeping with Katherine!?"

Damon growled as Stefan shoved him again. Damon was growing tired of this and tackled Stefan into the ground and punched him in the face. Damon was surprised as Stefan managed to knee Damon in the stomach quickly reversing their position. Stefan managed to land a few punches into Damon's face. The boys rolled. Suddenly they were broken up by Giuseppe. "Enough!" He yelled at his children grabbing both boys by the collar. He looked over at boys. "Stefan room now!" He hissed before looking at Damon. "What did you do now?"

Damon scoffed as he ran a hand over his mouth to rid of the blood. "Right because saint Stefan cannot do anything wrong," Damon snapped his tone oozing with sarcasm. Damon knew that he had not always been a saint but it always managed to get under Damon's skin that their father always picked Stefan's side. Damon turned on his heels and began and walked off.

Giuseppe grabbed Damon by the arm and yanked him back. "We aren't done here," he spoke sternly as he stared at his son. Over the years Giuseppe had watched his son become more and more arrogant. "Why would Stefan start the fight, huh?" He asked still not believing that Stefan would start the fight. Giuseppe raised his hand and back handed Damon in the face.

Mystic falls present day

Damon had finally decided to return home and knew if Stefan was home it wasn't going to go well. Damon glanced down in his pocket and had forgotten that he still had Elena's necklace. Damon was stunned that even Amelia had not even know how she was back. Damon sighed as he walked into the living room and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Damon took a long sip before setting the glass down. Damon glanced over his shoulder.

Stefan stood at the top of the living room. "Damon," he began and knew that no fight with Damon was going to result in him winning. "Why?" Was Stefan only question. He knew that Amelia was more moral than Damon. Stefan had learned that in 1864, but Damon had become way worse. "You honestly think that this bad boy act of yours will work?"

Damon raised an eyebrow as he turned around to face his baby brother. Damon smirked at the fact that Stefan thought this was a bad boy act. "I'm a vampire Stefan," Damon reminded his brother. "I'm not a hero. I kill, I like blood," Damon held up his whiskey glass before taking another sip. "You're the one that made me turn," he reminded Stefan.

Stefan felt a pang of guilt wash over him, Stefan took a deep breath knowing that's what Damon had wanted. "Did you learn anything about Amelia?" He questioned trying to change the subject. He knew that Amelia was a touchy subject. Stefan knew that Damon was still in love with Amelia. Stefan always couldn't forget how furious he was with Damon. Stefan placed a hand on his vervain but would settle for just breaking Damon's neck.

"She's just as confused as we are," Damon replied looking at Stefan and thought about showing Stefan the necklace but decided against it. "According to Amelia it wouldn't be in anything from Emily since she wasn't that powerful," he sighed softly. "So I can rule off all the bonnet witches. Though we have a very powerful witch in town."

"That worries you," Stefan pointed out as he walked over to Damon and could clearly see Damon playing with something in his jacket pocket. Stefan knew that a witch having the ability to bring back the dead wasn't a good thing. "Emily was a powerful witch, Damon," Stefan pointed out and knew that not many witches dared to cross Emily. "I haven't come across many that are more powerful. Just Amelia," suddenly Stefan walked over to Damon and snapped Damon neck. Stefan looked at his brother and reached down taking back Elena's necklace.

Elena had come home and ran a hand over her face but stopped when she saw Jenna. Elena sighed softly to herself, part of her wished that she had someone to talk to about all of this besides Bonnie and her diary. "Jenna," Elena called looking at Jenna. Elena saw the fury over Jenna face.

Jenna stood at the beginning of the stairs. "It's midnight, Elena," Jenna spoke her tone anything but light. Jenna was happy to see Elena especially at how worried that Jenna had been. "You don't call, you don't text. I've been here worrying about you," Jenna sighed softly as Jeremy walked into the door and simply just walked up to his bedroom. "Elena I... I was just so worried," she always feared loosing Elena and Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, I just got so busy," Elena began and had to think of a lie. "Caroline had broke up with this guy she was dating and was just a complete mess," Elena was surprised at how easy it was to lie to Jenna and to everyone. Elena had lied before but she found herself lying more and more to the people that she cared about.

Jenna nodded her head and hugged Elena. Knowing that Elena wasn't the type to lie. Jenna just didn't know what to do with Jeremy. The more she tried to punish him the more he just acted out. Jenna wished that Jeremy would just find a friend that was not involved with drugs. "Just go get some rest alright?" Jenna spoke.

Mystic falls 1864- flashback

Damon felt a sting across his face as his father backhanded him. Damon growled it wasn't the first time that his father had hit him and at times Damon had hit back. Damon wasn't in the mood at the moment and Damon turned and walked off before his father had gotten the chance to stop him. Damon wandered out of the house and figured he go to the local bar but he stopped seeing Amelia sitting on the the edge of the garden. Damon walked over to Amelia.

Amelia looked up to see Damon and tried to get rid of the tears that had come to her eyes. "Shouldn't you be with Katherine?" Amelia asked coldly. Trying to make it seem as if she didn't really care that Damon had been with Katherine. Amelia had cared and felt foolish for thinking that someone like Damon would ever want her.

Damon was taken back by how cold Amelia was being towards him. Damon knew that shouldn't surprise him considering what he had done. "Amelia, don't be like that," Damon told her and flashed her a smile. "Look I'm sorry you walked in on us, I am," Damon began and looked at her as he ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't realize you wanted to be exclusive," he spoke.

Amelia looked at Damon stunned. She wanted to slap his hand away but she didn't. Amelia hated herself because Damon was winning and they both knew it. "Damon why can't you just be like Stefan and be with one girl?" She asked her tone was softer and the words almost came out in a whisper.

Damon scoffed he was offended. Damon hated when people would compare him to Stefan. It was actually one of his pet peeves if it had to be honest. Damon was the older brother but he was always being compared to Stefan. "Why don't you be more like Katherine and loosen up?" He replied and didn't wait for her answer before heading to the local bar. Damon wanted to get drunk and that's exactly what Damon was going to do.

Mystic falls present day

Amelia sighed softly as she sat in her little apartment. Amelia still was stunned that Damon actually though that Emily had done this. The idea actually made Amelia chuckle because there was nothing friendly between her and Emily. Amelia sighed softly. It had been years since Amelia had rose from the dead but Amelia still had no leads and she knew that Damon was going to learn. Amelia had Damon, but he wasn't the same person that she had fallen in love with. Amelia sat going through dozens of the old spell books. Until she stopped and froze. Amelia had not been able to think of anyone that powerful unless it was more than one witch. Amelia had considered that theory before but now she was starting to consider it more. A coven, Amelia thought to herself. Amelia knew that a coven could be very dangerous especially for vampires. Amelia bit down on her lip as she feared for Damon and Stefan.

AN:/ hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review I would love to hear any feedback. Good or bad.


End file.
